custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nursery Rhyme Style
Nursery Rhyme Style (ヌルセリライムスタイル Nuruseri Raimu Sutairu) are special charms used by the Barney Hunter Hope to transform her into different characters from the farm rhymes book. First appearing in "Battle! The Farm Rhymes Test!", if one passes all the tests given to a legendary warrior and collects all the style charms, she is able to transform into the different characters of the farm rhymes book. Test Masters Little Bo Peep - her test is known to be a shepherdess training test, to see if a warrior can be as gentle as the young shepherdess herself, but unfortunately when Hope took her exam, as usual, Little Bo Peep lost her sheep. But luckily, Hope goes after her sheep, and helps them come home. Those who pass her exam receive the nursery rhyme styles of courage, determination and persistence. Little Boy Blue - his test is known to be a music test, to try to please the cows and sheep who attempt to escape their pens, but sometimes before he is able to give it to a test taker, he falls asleep under his usual spot. This happened to Hope when she took his exam, Hope created her own band Purple Imagination and managed to get the cows and sheep back to their pens with her music. Despite this, Hope passes the exam. Boy Blue's style charms given are the nursery rhyme styles of music and happiness. Azalea - she owns a small cottage way out by the meadow, wandering travelers usually find themselves lost, she, along with her little hen, give them shelter. It was rare for them to get people who were taking the exam, until Hope detransformed and found herself lost in the woods trying to find the last test master. To Hope's surprise, Azalea is revealed to be the final test master. Her exam is split in to two parts, a spot the difference exam and an exam using the power of the nursery rhyme styles earned so far. Azalea's nursery rhyme styles are the nursery nursery rhyme style of friendship, the nursery rhyme style of cleverness, the nursery rhyme style of understanding and the nursery rhyme style of kindness. Little Hen - also known as Hickety Pickety, from her namesake nursery rhyme. She typically keeps the house clean, makes exceptionally good bread and lays 9 or 10 eggs a day. Azalea took her in because she was different than the other hens, and helped her take care of her home. She communicates by clucking, like a typical hen, but clucks rapidly when she goes out to take care of the flour at the mill, the mail. She'll sit by the fire and tell fine tales to Azalea. Powers and Abilities Nursery Rhyme Style of Courage - This activates the ability Courage de bergère and is revealed to transform the user into Little Bo Peep forme. Courage de bergère also activates the Peep Shepherd Crook, a long brown shepherd's crook with a pink bow wrapped around it, which can also be used in attacks using the styles of determination and persistence. It also activates attacks Shepherdess Anger and Shepherdess Encircle. Nursery Rhyme Style of Determination - This activates the ability Crook Spiral Attack, using the Peep Shepherd Crook. It can also boost the determination of the user when not in Barney Hunter use. Nursery Rhyme Style of Persistence - Activates the ability Shepherdess Crystal Kiss, a purification attack which binds the enemy before using Golden Healing. Nursery Rhyme Style of Music - Activates the horn of courage and gives the user the ability to use music related attacks. Nursery Rhyme Style of Happiness - This style activates the ability Happiness for You, which brings the user's target happiness when she is not in her fighting mode. When in princess form, she receives a harp that allows her to use the style outside of Little Boy Blue forme, and plays a sweet song in the form of the harp. Nursery Rhyme Style of Friendship - This style activates Good Friend, which using the Style Keeper, will call upon Azalea and her little hen if advice is needed about her powers. Good Friend can also be used in Little Hen forme, as a stand alone purification attack. Nursery Rhyme Style of Cleverness - This style activates the ability Clever Heart, which makes the target inquisitive of the world around them. Nursery Rhyme Style of Understanding - This style activates Understanding Heart, which is a direct version of Kind Heart reaching the affected enemy to return back to their normal selves. Nursery Rhyme Style of Kindness - This activates the attack Kind Heart, and makes the affected fall into a deep spell of Kindness. It can also be used outside of battle to activate Kindness Confetti, which can be used to give someone the ability to do something kind. Trivia * All the designs are based off the costume designs of the nursery rhyme characters in It's Time for Counting. For example, Little Hen's design is completely accurately like her costume design in the video. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters items Category:Barney Hunters R